I'm The Daddy
by Elevating4BTR
Summary: After Kendall goes this party and hooked up with this girl. A year later a baby is left on his door step saying that it's his. Is it really his? Is this all one big lie? Is the kid really Jo? Or is it some rudless prank for Kendall to take care of someone baby?
1. What's Going on?

**Hey everyone I decided to write another story. I hope you like this one. It's a new series. I hope you like it. All I can say is that it's completely different from all the other stories I've done. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush at all. I only own the characters I make up. **

**I hope you like the story. **

* * *

Chapter 1: What's Going On.

(Flashback)

Kendall POV

(1 Year Ago)

_It's November 2012. We're in California at this crazy party. It's a typical California night. It's dark, but a little breezy, but it's nice out. It's one of the most romantic night ever. Like I said we're at this party. It's one of my first parties I've been to in California. I don't know what to expect. I walk in and so many people are here. It's one of those parties your lucky to get invited it must mean that your cool. _

_It doesn't look like an average party. Well it is California, but still parties in California aren't like this. It's bright and it has tons of beer everywhere. People are wearing very inappropriate clothes. The clothing is trying to scream "Hey I'm sexy and I look good." But instead to me they're saying "Hey let's bang!" I don't know what to expect I never been to a California party. It's like should I stay or should I go. _

_I decided to get out, but before I could bail someone hand was on my shoulder, I turned around a girl about 5'4" with medium length blonde hair wearing a white and navy blue stripe shirt with a navy blue bow on the left arm sleeve, Denim blue jeans, with a white scarf and little stud earing, and her shoes we're tan leather boots._

_"Hi." I said._

_"Hey I'm Jo." Jo said._

_"I'm Kendall. nice to meet you Jo." I smiled._

_"Nice too meet you, and we're really going to leave because I would love to hang out with you?" Jo asked._

_"No I was just seeing if anyone was outside." I said trying to act all smooth._

_Jo took me and we went into this room. We're all alone._

_"So what do you do here in California?" Jo asked._

_"I'm a singer and in a band called Big Time Rush and Heffron Drive." I said._

_"Cool I heard of those bands. No wonder you look all familiar. I'm an actress I'm in a show called New Town High." Jo said._

_"Oh yeah you play Rachael." I said._

_"Yeah so you a fan?" Jo asked._

_"Yeah, Me, my mom and sister and James, Carlos and Logan watch." I said._

_"Cool, thanks and I love Big Time Rush. Your my favorite." Jo said._

_"Thanks, wow we're a fan of each others work." I said._

_"Wow that's crazy, so it's a good thing that we met." Jo said._

_"Yeah, want a drink?" I asked._

_"Sure." Jo said._

_I get up and get the only drink they had available. Beer. I went back and we drank the beer and talked about our career and our lives before we were famous. I didn't know that Jo Taylor is from North Carolina and loves horses and horseback riding. She looked at me weirdly when I said that I like hockey, so then I looked at her shocked because she hates hockey, Like who hates hockey (well beside her) it's ONE of the best sports of all time._

_We had few more to drink. We we're laughing and giggling over the most stupidest stuff. I don't even remember half the stuff we were laughing about._

* * *

_The next morning. _

_Oh my goodness I feel so gross. The room and everything are spinning. Wait, where am I? What am I doing? Why am I naked? I feel someone move next to me, Who is next to me? _

_I'm so confused I look around and it's Jo that is next to me. Wait why are Jo and I naked? I don't remember much of last night, well I did have a little too much to drink. So I'm guessing that we were both drunk._

_Jo wakes up._

_"Hey." I said._

_Jo looks around and saw that we we're both naked. She slapped me grabbed her clothes and ran off. I'm confused she's just as apart of this as I am. Jo probably thinks I'm a pig, which I'm not because I'm confused just like she is. But whatever._

* * *

_I go home and immediately take a shower to take this grossness off of me. I will get to the bottom of this I will eventually figure this out._

* * *

1 Year Later

It's November 2013. I'm still trying to think of what happened that night. I remember a bit more each day, but not enough to know exactly what happened.

I haven't seen Jo since then. She left California from what I heard. Which doesn't matter to me because we were never really close, well besides that night.

It's about 2 in the afternoon. The guys and I are in the crib. Just hanging, we have a day off today. Gustavo has this big meeting with Griffin and he doesn't know how long it could take, so he just gave us the day off, if the meeting decides to take all day. I don't care because I have a day to do what I want when I want.

I hear a knock on the door, which is weird because I wasn't expecting any visitors. But maybe the guys invited someone over or its Kelly saying we have to come to work. (Then again she would have called.) I answered the door and I saw no one. Someone is playing "Ding Dong Ditch." I hate that game, one it's a pointless prank and two its unnecessary. I closed the door.

"Who was that?" James asked.

"No one, someone is playing 'Ding Dong Ditch'." I said.

"Wow, people have come to that these days." Logan said.

"Sadly, it makes no sense." I said.

Carlos came in, "What's that noise?" he asked. We listened and it was crying. I looked outside and it's no one. James goes to the door and says "It's coming in the hallway." James opens the door and no is out there then we look down.

"It's a baby." Logan said.

"I know, and the mom or dad or whoever left it here. On our doorstep." I said. I pick up the carrier. James grabbed the bag and closed the door. I sat her on the table and got her out of the carrier and bounced her up and down to calm down.

"They're a note." Logan said.

"What does it say?" I asked, hoping we could track them down. Or at least find some family member to get her.

"_Dear Kendall, _

_Hey it's Jo, I highly doubt that you remember me. I'm the girl that you hooked up with at the party last year. Anyway apparently we got together and stuff happened. Obviously because we have a kid together. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know how you react to having a kid with someone you hardly know and highly doubt that you'll ever see again. I'm giving you our daughter, I'm sorry I just can't take care of her anymore I need to think about my life and future. I have the legal document saying your her legal guardian unless you want to put her up for adoption then I have papers for that in her diaper bag. Her name is 'Emalyn Brielle Taylor' unless you decide to claim her than it's 'Emalyn Brielle Knight'_

_Anyway sorry I just thrown this all at you._

_Sincerely, Jo"_ Logan read.

I'm speechless I have a kid and I didn't even know. What am I going to do? What will I tell everyone? How will everyone react?

* * *

**TBA hope you like the first chapter. Anyway this is just the beginning. They're more to come.**

**Review what you thought and what you think or what you like to see happen and maybe I'll put it in they're. **

**Hope you like it so far.**

**Peace everyone.**


	2. Is she really mine?

**Hey everyone, how has your days been. Mine okay, but some parts of my day I could have lived without.**

**Anyways enough of me. Sorry I'm a little late on the chapter I wanted to make it really good and some parts I couldn't word right, or the way I wanted to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush at all. I only own the characters I make up.**

**I hope you chapter. If you want to make suggestions of what you like to see happen leave a review or PM me and I'll see if I can add that to the story.**

* * *

_**(Recap)**_

"_Dear Kendall,_

_Hey it's Jo, I highly doubt that you remember me. I'm the girl that you hooked up with at the party last year. Anyway apparently we got together and stuff happened. Obviously because we have a kid together. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know how you react to having a kid with someone you hardly know and highly doubt that you'll ever see again. I'm giving you our daughter, I'm sorry I just can't take care of her anymore I need to think about my life and future. I have the legal document saying your her legal guardian unless you want to put her up for adoption then I have papers for that in her diaper bag. Her name is 'Emalyn Brielle Taylor' unless you decide to claim her than it's 'Emalyn Brielle Knight'_

_Anyway sorry I just thrown this all at you._

_Sincerely, Jo"_ Logan read.

I'm speechless I have a kid and I didn't even know. What am I going to do? What will I tell everyone? How will everyone react?

**_(End of Recap)_**

* * *

Chapter 2 Is she really mine?

* * *

Everyone looked at Kendall shocked that he has a kid. But no one is more shocked than Kendall. He didn't even know Jo was pregnant. She must have gotten out of the spotlight, or Kendall is too busy to even know she was pregnant. Kendall just wished he knew, he would have stepped up and been there. The worst part about this that Jo didn't even try to tell him. You never know until you try. Right? Either way he has to man up and be the father to his little girl.

Wait now that he's thinking deeper into this, Emalyn may not even be his child. It could just be a hoax trying to make someone take care of another person baby. The note may not been from Jo and it's all just a scam. Or it's from a girl name Jo and they got the wrong address. The problem is none of that make sense, no one knew that Jo and Kendall hooked up at the party, except Kendall and Jo. Or she's just making him take care of her baby saying it's his for revenge of everything they did. Then again they woke up naked, which could have been sex.

Kendall is extremely confused.

* * *

Kendall POV

"Are you sure that this is your baby, Kendall because these kind of stuff happen all the time?" Logan asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Maybe." I said.

"Look well we need to find out, if we need to get everything for Emalyn or not." James said.

"How will we find out?" Carlos asked.

"We get a DNA test." Logan said.

"How do we get one, do we just go and say I want one, do you have to get an appointment?" I asked.

"You may not need to get one if you know that's she's yours. Do you know that she's yours?" James asked.

"Jo and I we're at the party and woke up next to each other naked. Then again that doesn't mean we did 'it' you know." I said.

"Well let's get one." I said.

We totally forgot that Emalyn was crying, we get back into focus and she's wailing at this point.

"We should probably get her to calm down first." Carlos said.

"Maybe she's hungry." Logan said.

I asked Logan since he knows a lot about babies, "Can you make her the bottle."

"Sure." Logan said.

I watched Logan make a bottle, I made sure that Emalyn wasn't watching because then she would just cry even more. Logan finished making the bottle and Emalyn saw the bottle and she's crying trying to grab the bottle. I sat down on the couch and fed her the bottle. I had to stop in between to burp her. After I finished feeding her. I put the bottle in the sink and changed her before we left to do DNA test.

* * *

We arrived at the DNA test facility. Emalyn is fast asleep. She looks so cute when she's sleeping.

I took her out of the car, she's still in her car seat. I signed in, and we sat down and waited for me to get called.

"Kendall Knight." The doctor said.

I walked in and Emalyn is still asleep. We walked into his office and he shut the door.

"I'm Dr. Rock and what brings you here to get a DNA test?" Dr. Rock asked.

"I found this little girl on my doorstep, and they're was note saying that she's mine. I don't know if she really is, but I liked to find out." I explained.

"Okay, we're going to need to get sample of both of your DNA." Dr. Rock said.

"Okay, but can you do me first because she just fell asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah absolutely." Dr. Rock said.

Dr. Rock got his tools ready and drew some of my DNA. It wasn't bad, but it's definitely going to hurt Emalyn.

Emalyn wakes up, and she's happy, she won't after they get a sample of her DNA. I pick Emalyn up from her car seat and I sit her on my lap ready to go.

"It'll only be a slight pinch." said.

Emalyn was wailing.

"It's all done." Dr. Rock said.

Emalyn put her head on my shoulder trying to get away from Dr. Rock.

"Since you did so good, Emalyn I'm going to get you a toy." Dr. Rock said and got Emalyn a stuffed Elephant.

I took it in my hands and put Emalyn back in her car seat.

"You'll get the results in the next couple of days." Dr. Rock said.

I put Emalyn in the car and we went back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

2 Days Later

I hope I get the result today and I hope she's mine, I'm getting fond of this little girl. I love her so much. But if isn't then I understand and then I have to go to the police saying a child was left on my doorstep and she isn't mine and what not. That's too much hassle. She has clung on to me and I have clung on to her, which is something I shouldn't have done. My phone is ringing and it's Dr. Rock.

"Hello." I said.

"Emalyn is your daughter." Dr. Rock said.

"That's amazing." I said.

"Congrats." Dr. Rock said.

We hung up the phone.

I can't believe this. This is the best day of my life and I don't know what could make it worse.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked this chapter. What do you think Kendall meant by "I don't know what could make it worse." Review if you have any guess. I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter, it's tense and exciting, I think you guys are going to like it.**

**Review your thoughts and predictions.**

**Peace (:**


	3. What should I do?

**Hey everyone, how has your days been. Mine okay, but some parts of my day I could have lived without.**

**Anyways enough of me. Sorry I'm a little late on the chapter I wanted to make it really good and some parts I couldn't word right, or the way I wanted to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush at all. I only own the characters I make up.**

**I hope you chapter. If you want to make suggestions of what you like to see happen leave a review or PM me and I'll see if I can add that to the story.**

* * *

_**(Recap)**_

"Hello." I said.

"Emalyn is your daughter." Dr. Rock said.

"That's amazing." I said.

"Congrats." Dr. Rock said.

We hung up the phone.

I can't believe this. This is the best day of my life and I don't know what could make it worse.

**_(End of Recap)_**

* * *

Chapter 2 What should I do?

* * *

Kendall POV

I'm happy and blessed that Emalyn is my daughter. I can't imagine her being in anyone care besides mine. I'm know that I'm going to make a great father, but of course with everything, it will need practice and getting used to it. I'm never really took care of a child before that's Emalyn age, but I've babysat before. I don't know how to tell my mom, with her she can take any situation any way, you never know how she'll react. But she'll love Emalyn for sure. I know that she'll help me and give me tips for taking care of Emalyn. Gustavo is the main issue he's not going to approve, he has this certain look for us and having child involve is not part of his vision. Unless he has a soft spot for kids. (doubt it) I know Kelly won't mind she loves kids.

The guys walked in.

"Have you got any results?" Logan asked.

"Yes, Emalyn is my daughter. Now I know what exactly happened that night." I said.

"Congrats your going to make an amazing father." James said.

"Awe thanks, I know, now on to the next step. Telling everyone that I'm a father." I said.

"Well some people won't accept, but then get over it. Other will accept it from the beginning. While Gustavo is debateable and may not like it at all. Or your mom she could accept it or be disappointed." Logan said.

"I know that, but I won't care, because my love for her overpower all of that." I said.

Carlos just stood there and had nothing to say.

"Carlos do you have any thing to say?" I asked.

"Yes, but you won't like it." Carlos said.

"Tell me I won't care." I said.

"Okay, I think you should Emalyn up for adoption." Carlos announced.

"I care, Carlos why would you say that." I yelled. I said it quietly because Emalyn is sleeping in my arm.

"First I said you won't like, but you wanted me to tell you anyway. Second think about, you have little experience and you're a teen you may have to put dream in hold to take care of her." Carlos explained.

"Look I love her and I'll get experience and learn. Two I love her too much, if I have to stop then I will. She's my world." I said.

"Look have you ever thought of being a father at seven-teen? Or being a father at a young age? I bet none of that ever crossed your mind." Carlos yelled.

"Okay I never thought of that, but now it's happening in my life and she's already lost her mom, she's not going to lose her dad either." I fought back.

"I'm just saying, think about. Are you truly ready to take care of a child and have the responsibility." Carlos said.

Carlos did have a point. Am I really ready for the responsiblity of taking care of someone else's life? I know that I should follow my heart and what makes me happy. But I'm taking his opinion and advice as consideration. I feel like I'm ready, but am I really ready for taking responsibility and having my life transition. It's all confusing. When I said my day couldn't get any worse it did. I don't know what to do, I had it all planned out then it then came crashing down.

Emalyn woke up and I fed her and changed her. She's in a happy mood, which makes me happy.

I'm in my room and I'm playing with Emalyn, who is smiling and giggling.

"Your happy huh? Yeah you are baby girl." I said.

I'm lifting her up in the air and sat her back down.

"It's super Emalyn. Are you flying baby girl." I smiled. She's smiling and giggling.

I don't know what to do it's like she's my daughter, but if not many people will approve of her than I don't want her to go through it. Yes I know that people won't like her, but these people that'll be around her, for a lot of her life ,ay not like her and I don't want her around that and deal with it. I'm not saying that I'm putting her up for adoption I'm just saying that I'm taking it in consideration.

I don't know what to do. Like should I keep her? Put her up for adoption and find her a family that will love her lots? Carlos said I should, but James and Logan think I should keep her. But I don't know because of Carlos point. I know Gustavo won't want me to keep her. My mom i debatable. But I need to go with my gut and my gut made a decision.

I look at Emalyn who is sleeping in my arm and she made the cutest yawn ever. I tucked her in her crib. (which was Katie crib, but I'm letting Emalyn use it) I went to the living room where the guys were sitting on the couch playing a video game.

"She asleep?" James asked. I nodded my head.

"Did you make a decision?" Carlos asked. I whispered my answer.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Logan asked.

"Yes I feel happier if it happens this way. It's the best decision." I said.

"I'm proud of you bro, that must have been a hard decision and I support your decision 100 percent." James said.

"Thanks, it amazing that you guys supported me in this decision and it was really hard to make." I smiled.

* * *

The Next Day

Today's the day. I can't believe I'm doing this.

I go to Emalyn crib and she's asleep. I'll wait to wake her up, and I'll get myself ready. I took a shower, brushed my hair, put on my clothes. (I was wearing a red plaid shirt, dark jeans and red vans.) I went to my room and Emalyn is stirring in her sleep. She woke up crying. I picked her up.

"What's wrong sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked.

I sat down in her rocking chair. (Which was Katie's as well.)

Her head was on my shoulder and I was rubbing my hand on her back. Her crying was dying down.

"Lets get you dressed." I said. I got her in a "Mommy Princess." Onesie.

I fed her and changed her.

I walked and the guys we're all ready to go.

I placed her in her car seat and placed it in the car. Logan was driving, Carlos as passenger with James behind Carlos and Me behind Logan. Emalyn was in the middle of James and I. We arrived at the building . I took Emalyn car seat out and we walked in. We took a seat and waited for our number to be called. Emalyn was crying, so I took her in my arms and she rested her head on my chest. She's whimpering, I took out a pacifier out of her bag. I sat her on my lap and she's playing with my hand which I allow. Then something amazing happened. She grip her small hand on my index finger and she looked at me and grinned.

"Guys I can't do this." I said.

"Why not, I thought you we're listening to your gut." Logan said.

"Yes, but I should have listened to my heart. I can't give her away, she's already lost her mom. She can't lose me either. She needs to have. She came into my world for a reason and I can't give her up. I should have realized that earlier, but I didn't. At least I realized this now." I said.

"Okay so let's go make her your guardian." James said.

Later that day we welcomed now "Emalyn Brielle Knight" into our life where she belongs.

* * *

**TBA I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to keep you guys guessing, if you notice. (: I hope you like the story so far and it's going to get better because in the next few everyone is going to find out and things could get shocking. **

**If you have an idea that you think could be perfect for the story, or that you wish could happen let me know by leaving a review. Plus I like your thoughts on the story and the chapter.**

**Peace out everyone (: **


	4. Shopping & Reaction

**"What happens is not as important as how you react to what happens." Ellen Glasgow **

**Hey everyone, how has your days been.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush at all. I only own the characters I make up.**

**I hope you chapter. If you want to make suggestions of what you like to see happen leave a review or PM me and I'll see if I can add that to the story.**

* * *

_**(Recap)**_

"Guys I can't do this." I said.

"Why not, I thought you we're listening to your gut." Logan said.

"Yes, but I should have listened to my heart. I can't give her away, she's already lost her mom. She can't lose me either. She needs to have. She came into my world for a reason and I can't give her up. I should have realized that earlier, but I didn't. At least I realized this now." I said.

"Okay so let's go make her your guardian." James said.

Later that day we welcomed now "Emalyn Brielle Knight" into our life where she belongs.

**_(End of Recap)_**

* * *

Chapter 4 Reaction & Shopping

* * *

Kendall POV

Since Emalyn has come into my life I need to get her furniture and clothes and everything she needs. Jo never sent anything beside what's in her bag and it would hae made a lot of sense if she sent the stuff that Emalyn owned, instead of making me buy everything.

I don't mind because it will give me a fresh start and learn about everything that she needs.

Logan, Emalyn and I decided to go to the store and get everything. Carlos and James are busy doing who know what. (You know how they are it's better that we not know.)

Emalyn is fast asleep in her car seat so I take her and her car seat out. (Her still in it.) Logan is pushing the cart and we walk into "Target"." We go into the baby section and we need to get her a decent crib since Katie's is old and worn out. I find this black crib with a matching changing table, shelves and dresser with it Plus a matching rocking chair. (it's one of those cribs that can be converted into a toddler bed, and a full size bed.) We decided to get a worker to put it on a check so we can ship it to the Palm Woods. We found a stroller that's blue and has polka dots (it's a travel system). It has matching swing, bouncer, high chair, diaper bag and playpen. We got her random toys. Now we need formulas and diapers. We grabbed random formulas and diapers. We grabbed speical towels, washclothes and shampoo and other bath products.

A women came by and a questioned look on her face, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Buying stuff for my child." I said. That was a dumb question.

"How old is she?" She asked.

"Well I got together with Jo last year, and it takes nine months for a child to be born." Which would make that August and it's November now. My daughter is three months." I said.

The women inspected our items.

"Put this back." She said. She handed me the formula and chose and right kind.

Then she gave me the diapers and said. "She aint that big."

She picked out her bottles, teething rings and pacifiers. Then she helped us choose a really good baby monitor.

She took us to the toy aisle and we had to put majority of the toys back and got toys for her age.

"Let's go to the clothes." She said.

We followed her to the clothes. We got bodysuit, dresses,shirts and pants, pajamas, a coat and sets. (like a shirt and pants together.) We went got her socks since she has sizes for her tiny feet. Her wardrobe is mostly pink and purple. Her theme for her crib is going to be owls so we got an owl crib set, pillows decor, an owl blanket. We got her tons of those soft blanket, because I figure you can never have too many blankets. Then lastly stuffed animals because she may need something to sleep with at night.

We got everything that Emalyn needs we got to the cash register.

"Is that it?." The cashier asked.

"We have stuff on a truck like a crib and playpen. The big stuff." I explained.

She put them on receipt. (She found those stuff, with the code that they have)

"Your total is 3,550.99." The cashier said. Who knew that babies we're so expensive.

We swiped our card and walked out and found a truck full of all the big gear. We told them to follow us and we went back to the Palm Woods. I know some of the stuff I purchased we already own like a crib, car seat, stroller, rocking chair but one I want my own things for her and two like the crib and rocking their old and worn out and not safe. Three for the stroller and car seats you never know when you're going to need a back up.

We arrived at the Palm Woods. We got the trucks unloaded. Logan and I went to the apartment to unlock the door and they started building and setting the furniture up. Logan said he'll get the stroller/car seat put together.

Emalyn woke up and she's not happy.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

I made her a bottle quickly because I don't want her to wait too long.

I picked her up and started to feed her. She had some good burps. I immediately changed her after that.

Emalyn is looking around, and is amazed. She grinning and then she sees the swirly slide. She started to spit. I too her to it.

She started to get of my arm.

"Your too little, but when your older you can go down." I said.

I turn around and see Logan done with the stroller and know is working on the playpen.

"Thanks Logan." I smiled.

"No problem bro." Logan said. I'm glad that he's my best friend.

I decided to see how the men working on the bedroom furniture are doing.

"Hey is everything going okay?" I asked.

"Everything is going fine, we're almost done but we'll et you know if we have any problems." One of the workers said.

"Okay, and thanks for doing this." I said.

"No problem, we're glad to help." The workers said in unison smiling. They probably don't get enough respect. They should because they're putting together your furniture for you, and what not.

I left and I put Emalyn down because she's getting fussy.

I decided to start on the high chair because I like to have the furniture made then put away all bottles and other details.

I see Logan done and started to clean bottles and pacifier and teething ring. He's so amazing he's going to make an AWESOME dad someday.

"Kendall I'm going to put some of the pacifier and teething rings in the freezer, for when she's starts teething they'll be ready." Logan said.

"That's fine." I said.

I started to clean all her blankets and her crib bedding. I put all her clothes in the washer as well.

The men came out and wanted to show me the furniture I walked in my room. I was amazing it looked so good.

"I love it, thanks." I said.

I gave them each $500.

"Thanks." They said.

"No problem, you did a good job, and you deserve it." I said.

They left and I put the everything in the dryer.

I moved Emalyn to her playpen, so she can have more room to move around.

Logan came back.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I removed all the boxes." Logan said.

"Thanks, can you believe we got everything almost done." I said.

"Yeah, if you need help putting anything away, I'm here." Logan said.

"See this is way your my best friend." I smiled. He looked touched. We hugged, I started to put the bottles away.

I just realize that my mom is going to be home soon from her trip and I haven't called her about the news. I hope it goes well when she gets here.

The clothes and blankets we're done.

I put the clothes away well Logan folded the blankets.

"Logan leave some of them in here and put some in the living room, please." I said.

Then I put all diapers away. And put the pacifiers and teething rings with her diapers.

I put all her bath products in the bathroom.

Everything is complete. She's still asleep. I heard someone coming through the door.

It was my mom.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Well a couple of days ago, this little girl (I motioned her to my mom) and she was left on the doorstep, they're was a note claiming that she's mine, but I took a paternity/DNA test and it came out that's she's mine. I decided to keep her and we got everything that she'll need. Mom this is your granddaughter Emalyn Brielle Knight." I said. I picked her up without waking her up and placed her in my mom arms

She gave her to Logan.

"Can I talk to you alone." My mom asked. Man, this can't be good.

We went to my room.

"Well what do you have to say?" My mom asked.

"I told you what happen." I said.

"Yes, how she got here, but what about why and that you're a teen." My mom said.

"Look, I went to this party and the next morning I wake up naked and don't know how it happened and a year later Emalyn came." I said.

"You're a teen, you shouldn't be parents. You need to focus on your future." My mom said.

"I am, mom she is my future and I'm still me, just a father now. I can't see her anywhere else, but in my care. I was going to put her up for adoption, but when she gripped her tiny hand around my finger I thought, 'I can't let her go' so I kept her. I know that this is a lot of responsiblity and that I won't be hanging with my friends that much, but I'm willing to pay that price because I'll be with my daughter and that's all that matter to me. Mom, she's my whole world, I love her and she loves me. I want to know that your going to be there for me and support with this. I want her to have a dad that I never had , I know what a bad dad looks like, by doing the opposite I'll be a good dad." I said.

"Okay I love that you want to be with her and you want to be there for her. I will support you, but I don't want you give her to me and depend her on me all the time. okay?" My mom said.

"Trust me I won't unless I have too." I said.

"If you ever need anything or help, let me know." My mom said.

"Trust I will come to you." I said.

"Okay, now I have to get Katie, she's at Rocque Records." My mom she kissed my forehead.

I left the room and I saw Logan, with Emalyn still in his hands.

"How did she take it?" Logan asked.

"She took it really well, at first she's upset. But she lightened up." I said.

* * *

It's Emalyn first night in her new crib. She's all ready for bed, she in her pajamas and has a pacifier in her mouth.

I'm rocking her in her rocking chair humming "Crazy for you." She's almost asleep.

She's fluttering her eyes closed, but opens them. I stoke her cheek with my thumb.

She's now asleep. I kiss her cheek and forehead. I placed her in her crib.

"Good night sweetie, I love you." I smiled.

I turned off the lamp and went to bed myself.

* * *

**That's the end of the third chapter, what did you think of it? I hope you liked it.**

**If you want to see anything happen or have an idea to make the story better and more interesting leave me a review. I'll try to fit it in.**

**Peace out everyone (:**


End file.
